chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Jacqueline Maria Theresa Montgomery II
Jacqueline Maria Theresa Montgomery II (January 24, 1990 - January 20, 2020), was the wife and first cousin of Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, Daughter of Jefferson Montgomery and Jacqueline Montgomery. In response to the 2017 Surprise Assault on Chawosauria, she urged her Fiance to resign from the Chawosaurian European Parliament. Jacqueline was born on January 24, 1990, in Portland, Oregon, to Jefferson Montgomery & Jacqueline Montgomery. She was raised in the Progressive Household. Her Christian Denomination, the Evangelical Lutheran Church in America, where she was raised in. She was the smartest student, she was inferior to her cousin and future husband, JSM, because she was a lot better than JSM. Named after Maria Theresa, who was the Empress of the Holy Roman Empire. Like JSM, who was rich but lived a Middle-Class Lifestyle to keep a secret wealthy life, however, Jacqueline lived a very wealthy lifestyle, she lived in Vermont despite born in Portland, Oregon. On August 19, 2017, her doctor will predict that her Pregnancy will be a Postmature Pregnancy but the reason why will not be determined yet until September 3, 2017. About the Character Characteristics and Traits Jacqueline is the female character who is loving, kind, and not very elitist despite her wealthy background. The only person she ever fell in love with was her first cousin, JSM. JSM showed the same interests back. Jacqueline and Johnathan went to a relationship that is unlike normal cousins. Political Ideology Social Democracy Social democracy is a political, social and economic ideology that supports economic and social interventions to promote social justicewithin the framework of a capitalist economy, as well as a policy regime involving a commitment to representative democracy, measures for income redistribution, and regulation of the economy in the general interest and welfare state provisions.123 Social democracy thus aims to create the conditions for capitalism to lead to greater democratic, egalitarian and solidaristic outcomes; and is often associated with the set of socioeconomic policies that became prominent in Northern and Western Europe—particularly the Nordic model in the Nordic countries—during the latter half of the 20th century.45 Social democracy originated as a political ideology that advocated an evolutionary and peaceful transition from capitalism to socialismusing established political processes in contrast to the revolutionary approach to transition associated with orthodox Marxism.6 In the early post-war era in Western Europe, social democratic parties rejected the Stalinist political and economic model then current in the Soviet Union, committing themselves either to an alternate path to socialism or to a compromise between capitalism and socialism.7 In this period, social democrats embraced a mixed economy based on the predominance of private property, with only a minority of essential utilities and public services under public ownership. As a result, social democracy became associated with Keynesian economics, state interventionism, and the welfare state, while abandoning the prior goal of replacing the capitalist system (factor markets, private property and wage labor)4 with a qualitatively different socialist economic system.8910 Modern social democracy is characterized by a commitment to policies aimed at curbing inequality, oppression of underprivileged groups, and poverty;11 including support for universally accessible public services like care for the elderly, child care, education, health care, and workers' compensation.12 The social democratic movement also has strong connections with the labour movement and trade unions, and is supportive of collective bargaining rights for workers as well as measures to extend democratic decision-making beyond politics into the economic sphere in the form of co-determination for employees and other economic stakeholders.13 The Third Way, which ostensibly aims to fuse right-wing economics with social democratic welfare policies, is an ideology that developed in the 1990s and is sometimes associated with social democratic parties, but some analysts have instead characterized the Third Way as an effectively neoliberal movement. ''-Wikipedia. '''Progressivism' Progressivism is the support for or advocacy of social reform.1 As a philosophy, it is based on the Idea of Progress, which asserts that advancements in science, technology, economic development, and social organization are vital to the improvement of the human condition. Progressivism became highly significant during the Age of Enlightenment in Europe, out of the belief that Europe was demonstrating that societies could progress in civility from uncivilized conditions to civilization through strengthening the basis of empirical knowledge as the foundation of society.2 Figures of the Enlightenment believed that progress had universal application to all societies and that these ideas would spread across the world from Europe.2 The meanings of progressivism have varied over time and from different perspectives. The contemporary common political conception of progressivism in the culture of the Western worldemerged from the vast social changes brought about by industrialization in the Western world in the late 19th century, particularly out of the view that progress was being stifled by vast economic inequality between the rich and the poor; minimally regulated laissez-faire''capitalism with monopolistic corporations; and intense and often violent conflict between workers and capitalists, thus claiming that measures were needed to address these problems.3 The term is also now often used as shorthand for a more or less left-wing way of looking at the world. '''-Wikipedia''. '''Democratic Socialism Democratic socialism is a political ideology that advocates political democracy alongside social ownership of the means of production, often with an emphasis on democratic management of enterprises within a socialist economic system. The term "democratic socialism" is sometimes used synonymously with "socialism"; the adjective "democratic" is often added to distinguish it from the Leninist, Stalinist and Maoist types of socialism, which are widely viewed as being non-democratic in practice.1The term "democratic socialism" is sometimes used as to refer to social democracy but many say this is misleading because democratic socialism advocates social ownership of the means of production and social democracy does not.2 Democratic socialism is distinguished from both the Soviet model of centralized socialism and from social democracy, where "social democracy" refers to support for political democracy; the nationalization and public ownership of key industries but otherwise preserving, but strongly regulating, private ownership of the means of production; regulated free markets in a mixed economy; and a robust welfare state.3 The distinction with the former is made on the basis of the authoritarian form of government and centralized economic system that emerged in the Soviet Union during the 20th century,4 while the distinction with the latter is made on the basis that democratic socialism is committed to systemic transformation of the economy while social democracy is not.5 That is, whereas social democrats only seek to "humanize" capitalism through state intervention, democratic socialists see capitalism as inherently incompatible with the democratic values of liberty, equality and solidarity; and believe that the issues inherent to capitalism can only be solved by superseding private ownership with some form of social ownership. Ultimately democratic socialists believe that reforms aimed at addressing the economic contradictions of capitalism will only cause more problems to emerge elsewhere in the economy, that capitalism can never be sufficiently "humanized", and that it must therefore ultimately be replaced with socialism.67 Democratic socialism is not specifically revolutionary or reformist, as many types of democratic socialism can fall into either category, with some forms overlapping with social democracy, supporting reforms within capitalism as a prelude to the establishment of socialism.8 Some forms of democratic socialism accept social democratic reformism to gradually convert the capitalist economy to a socialist one using pre-existing democratic institutions, while other forms are revolutionary in their political orientation and advocate for the overthrow of the bourgeoisie and the transformation of the capitalist economy to a socialist economy. ''-Wikipedia. '''Left-Wing Populism' Left-wing populism is a political ideology which combines left-wing politics and populist rhetoric and themes. The rhetoric often consists of anti-elitist sentiments, opposition to the system and speaking for the "common people".1 Usually the important themes for left-wing populists include anti-capitalism, social justice, pacifism and anti-globalization, whereas class society ideology or socialist theory is not as important as it is to traditional left-wing parties.2 The criticism of capitalism and globalization is linked to anti-Americanism which has increased in the left populist movements as a result of unpopular US military operations, especially those in the Middle East.3 It is considered that the populist left does not exclude others horizontally and relies on egalitarian ideals.1 Some scholars point out nationalist left-wing populist movements as well, a feature exhibited by Kemalism in Turkey for instance.4 For left-wing populist parties supportive of immigrant and LGBT rights among others, the term "inclusionary populism" has been used.5 With the rise of Greek Syriza and Spanish Podemos during the European debt crisis, there has been increased debate on new left-wing populism in Europe. ''-Wikipedia. Chawosaurian European Parliament '''Europe' Europe —a concept dating back to classical antiquity— is a continent that comprises the westernmost part of Eurasia. Europe is bordered by the Arctic Ocean to the north, the Atlantic Ocean to the west, and the Mediterranean Sea to the south. The eastern boundary with Asia is an arbitrary historical and social construct, as there is no clear physical and geographical separation between them. The primarily physiographic term "continent" as applied to Europe also incorporates cultural and political elements whose discontinuities and lines of demarcation are not reflected by the continent's current overland boundaries with Asia. Europe is considered by historical convention as separated from Asia by the watershed divides of the Ural and Caucasus Mountains, the Ural River, the Caspian and Black Seas, and the waterways of the Turkish Straits.5 Europe covers about 10,180,000 square kilometres (3,930,000 sq mi), or 2% of the Earth's surface (6.8% of land area). Politically, Europe is divided into about fifty sovereign states of which the Russian Federation is the largest and most populous, spanning 39% of the continent and comprising 15% of its population. Europe had a total population of about 740 million (about 11% of world population) as of 2015.6 The European climate is largely affected by warm Atlantic currents that temper winters and summers on much of the continent, even at latitudes along which the climate in Asia and North America is severe. Further from the sea, seasonal differences are more noticeable than close to the coast. Europe, in particular ancient Greece, was the birthplace of Western civilization.789 The fall of the Western Roman Empire, during the migration period, marked the end of ancient history and the beginning of an era known as the Middle Ages. Renaissance humanism, exploration, art, and science led to the modern era. From the Age of Discovery onwards, Europe played a predominant role in global affairs. Between the 16th and 20th centuries, European powers controlled at various times the Americas, most of Africa, Oceania, and the majority of Asia. The Industrial Revolution, which began in Great Britain at the end of the 18th century, gave rise to radical economic, cultural, and social change in Western Europe, and eventually the wider world. Both world wars took place for the most part in Europe, contributing to a decline in Western European dominance in world affairs by the mid-20th century as the Soviet Union and the United States took prominence.10 During the Cold War, Europe was divided along the Iron Curtain between NATO in the west and the Warsaw Pact in the east, until the revolutions of 1989 and fall of the Berlin Wall. In 1955, the Council of Europe was formed following a speech by Sir Winston Churchill, with the idea of unifying Europe to achieve common goals. It includes all states except for Belarus, Kazakhstan and Vatican City. Further European integration by some states led to the formation of the European Union, a separate political entity that lies between a confederation and a federation.11 The EU originated in Western Europe but has been expanding eastward since the fall of the Soviet Union in 1991. The currency of most countries of the European Union, the euro, is the most commonly used among Europeans; and the EU's Schengen Area abolishes border and immigration controls among most of its member states. The European Anthem is "Ode to Joy" and states celebrate peace and unity on Europe Day. ''-Wikipedia. '''European Union' The European Union (EU) is a political and economic union of 28 member states that are located primarily in Europe. It has an area of 4,475,757 km2 (1,728,099 sq mi), and an estimated population of over 510 million. The EU has developed an internal single marketthrough a standardised system of laws that apply in all member states. EU policies aim to ensure the free movement of people, goods, services, and capital within the internal market,11 enact legislation in justice and home affairs, and maintain common policies on trade,12 agriculture,13 fisheries, and regional development.14 Within the Schengen Area, passport controls have been abolished.15A monetary union was established in 1999 and came into full force in 2002, and is composed of 19 EU member states which use the euro currency. The EU traces its origins from the European Coal and Steel Community (ECSC) and the European Economic Community (EEC), established, respectively, by the 1951 Treaty of Paris and 1957 Treaty of Rome. The original members of what came to be known as the European Communities, were the Inner Six; Belgium, France, Italy, Luxembourg, the Netherlands and West Germany. Over the following decades many new members joined them while at the same time integration of economic, cultural, judicial and so forth would then deepen the relationships distinct European entity. The Communities and its successors have grown in size by the accession of new member states and in power by the addition of policy areas to its remit. While no member state has left the EU or its antecedent organisations, the United Kingdom enacted the result of a membership referendum in June 2016 and is currently negotiating its withdrawal. The Maastricht Treaty established the European Union in 1993 and introduced European citizenship.16 The latest major amendment to the constitutional basis of the EU, the Treaty of Lisbon, came into force in 2009. The European Union accumulated a higher portion of GDP as a form of foreign aid than any other economic union.17 Covering 7.3% of the world population,18 the EU in 2016 generated a nominal gross domestic product (GDP) of 16.477 trillion US dollars, constituting approximately 22.2% of global nominal GDP and 16.9% when measured in terms of purchasing power parity.19 Additionally, 27 out of 28 EU countries have a very high Human Development Index, according to the United Nations Development Programme. In 2012, the EU was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize.20 Through the Common Foreign and Security Policy, the EU has developed a role in external relations and defence. The union maintains permanent diplomatic missions throughout the world and represents itself at the United Nations, the World Trade Organization, the G7, and the G20. Because of its global influence, the European Union has been described as an emerging superpower. ''-Wikipedia. Early Life '''Jacqueline Maria Theresa Montgomery II' was born on January 26, 1990, in Portland, Oregon. Born in the same hospital her first cousin and future husband, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, was born in on the same day. She lived life as an Aristocrat. Jacqueline fell in love with Johnathan VII, even though Johnathan VII was her first cousin. Johnathan VII secretly fell in love with Jacqueline back but refused to show it to Jacqueline and or anyone in his Aristocratic Family. Johnathan VII attempted to avoid her at all cost. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Spouse of the Chawosaurian Monarch Category:Cousin Marriage Category:Democrat (U.S. Democratic Party) Category:Left-Wing Populist Category:Socialist Category:Southern Populism Category:Green Party Category:Hypersexual Category:Chawosaurians who are Incestuous Category:Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII